Previous techniques for packaging small quantities of fluorescent lamps (for example, two lamps or four lamps) employed endcaps formed from folding carton material or paper or cardboard with inwardly extending dimples in an F-shape to extend across the ends of the lamps and a shrink-wrap to complete the package.
While workable, these endcaps were difficult to manufacture and difficult to automate. Additionally, the shrink-wrap was difficult to apply and added to the cost of lamps.
An improved endcap solved many of these problems and is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 6,877,606 by the inventor of the instant endcap and assigned to the assignee of this invention. However, while this endcap proved to be easily foldable by hand, problems arose in achieving consistency of construction when the endcap was subjected to automated bending and folding.